1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device which comprises an original document attribute detection means which detects whether an original document to be copied is color or monochrome, an automatic mode switching means which automatically switches between a color mode which forms a color image and a monochrome mode which forms a monochrome image based on the original document attribute detected by the original document attribute detection means, and an image forming means which copies an original document image to recording paper using the mode switched to by the automatic mode switching means.
2. Background Information
In order to efficiently use various high-cost consumable products, an image forming device such as a color copy or a color printer has been proposed which provides an original document attribute detection means which detects whether the original document to be copied is color or monochrome, and an automatic mode switching means for automatically switching between a color mode for forming color images, or a monochrome mode for forming monochrome images, based on the original document attributes detected by the original document attributes detection means.
An example of this type of device is an image forming device which has an original document determining mode for determining whether each of the original documents to be copied are color original documents or monochrome original documents, and an N in 1 copy mode for aggregate copying N sheets (≧2) of original document images onto a single sheet of recording paper. This image forming device also has a color/monochrome switching control means, which determines whether to output multiple copy images in color or in monochrome when the original document determining mode and the N in 1 copy mode are simultaneously selected when color original documents and monochrome original documents are mixed in the N sheets of the original document. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-138608.
In order to reduce the complexity of switching between color mode and monochrome mode for each original document, the aforementioned conventional image forming device determines whether to output the copy image in color or monochrome, and automatically switches based on the color ratio of a predetermined original document group. Therefore, not only is the bothersome operation of presetting the color ratio of the original document group required, but depending on the setup, the output of the copied material may not necessarily conform to the intent of the user.
Furthermore, when important documents are to be copied, a single sheet of the original document is usually copied onto a single sheet of recording paper rather than the situation in aggregate copy mode, where multiple sheets of original documents are copied onto a single sheet of recording paper. Furthermore, selecting the color mode when copying in this aggregate copy mode is not economical. These problems remain even when copying to the back side of recording paper which has already been used on one side.
With the foregoing in view, the present invention provides an image forming device which can positively conserve expensive consumable products such as toner and ink, and using a simple operation, can provide copied material which conforms to the intent of the user.